24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:24: Redemption
Extended Version (on DVD) The DVD has an extended version. I think we should include it all in the Episode Guide, as those aren't technically deleted scenes. 23:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : I have written the Episode Guide using the Extended Version. The only differences are: a few extra scenes (they don't contradict anything in the TV version), accordingly altered timestamps, Matobo is called "President" in the Extended Credits, and the actor credited for playing "Kabile" in the co-star credits for the TV version is credited for "Kabila" in the Extended credits (minor spelling difference; I still haven't been able to identify this character either way). 23:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Tense I thought we present tense the episode guides, and past tense the rest, unless a new policy was included during my absense. -- Matthew R Dunn 18:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : From the Manual of Style: "All in-universe (IU) articles are to be written in the past tense, from the perspective of someone documenting factual events from the future." --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :: Matthew is right, the episode guides are OOU; they're all in present tense. It's the character, location, and weapons pages (and the like) that are IU. The list of OOU stuff is here. Simon let me know and I can run through and fix it for you if you'd like. 23:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Timeline Just a heads up. I added 42 months into the line. S6 took place 6 months after the election of Palmer. Or, 6 weeks. If six weeks, PLEASE correct it? VP Daniels takes over, and runs for presidency again. He fails, and Allison Taylor is president. Daniels couldn't have run for president, been elected, and tried to run again and lost, because of the Ten Years clause of the Constitution. Thus, 3.5 years (42 months). BauerJ24 04:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) : Season 6 was about 3 months after Palmer took office not 6, In one episode Palmer says "Not 3 months ago I took an oath....." and it was the bombing that had been going on for 6 weeks. 42 months would be wrong, it's more like 45 months. 03:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : : Can the person who changed the article BACK to 42 months please actually cite where it says that, because unless it's explicitly stated anywhere, 42 months doesn't add up given all previous info. 13:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) : That sounds like true, real world stuff. But it's not our job to extrapolate real world facts onto the fictional show. Things need to be explicitly mentioned on the show, otherwise we don't include it. If you find a mention of this in the show, let us know. Otherwise, someone may come along and justifiably remove it. It won't be me, though, since I think there might be a way to verify this yet. 04:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Move to Redemption We don't include the "24:" on anything else. --Pyramidhead 07:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) : What?? I count 85 articles with "24:" in the title. Just go to and scroll down to "24:" (or use your browser's text search for it). We include 24: because that's it's full title. 07:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going off the pages for the comics and books. Their titles are "24: What Have You," but we don't refer to them as such. --Pyramidhead 08:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Nevermind, guess I misremembered. I assumed we do it that way from the first appeared, last appeared entries where we don't use the prefix. --Pyramidhead 08:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Credits music for TV broadcast I'm just wondering, what music did the original TV broadcast have in its credits? I watched it on Global and the thing got pushed off the side for previews. As Strong Bad would say, "And on the off-chance that you actually wanted to hear the theme song... we've taken care of that, too." I'm the off-chance, so what was it? --Addict 2006 23:16, 2 December 2008 (UTC) : I'm guessing that this was done in most, if not all markets, and that the only way to see the proper credits is on the DVD. --Proudhug 17:30, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Under "Background information and notes" I changed the word "song" to "music" since it's not a song. It's minor, but we endeavor to be accurate. :-) Scott son of Pete 16:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Legit edits? Anonymous user changed the DPersonae so that Voight is part of the Special Guest Stars instead of the "Special guest appearance by". Something tells me this is incorrect, but I can't verify without my DVD. Can someone check this? I'd be surprised if that got past us this whole time. 17:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) camerra man In one of the bush scenes there is a camerra man whom is not completly consilde by the bushes, go to google images & search for "24 redemption camerra" --Iroro 06:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Re: continuity error In the notes section, it states that there is a continuity error involving Roger and Samantha, but I'm certain that in one of the boxes we are looking into a mirror (the edges can be seen). Can anyone else confirm this so that this note can be deleted? Missing pre commecical clock in plot guide Before the bold times indicating returns from commercials, in other episode articles the ticking clock is depicted. Here it is not. Does the extended edition on which this article is based not have them? Or were they just forgotten? 03:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : The extended edition does not cut to commercials, it runs continuously so that's why they were removed from here after that edition was released. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Missing Cast List :I'll add this here since everyone else is not communicating or giving good enough reasons and killing progress: Revision as of 19:08, May 21, 2013 (edit) Gunman6 (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 240451 by Station7 (talk) There's no right or wrong until we confirm this. We have many uncredited guys here so it's possible that these others actually listed were were also.) ← Older edit − * Adam Carrera as suspected terrorist − * Michael A. Templeton as family member − * Geo Corvera as stunt performer − * Norman Epperson as precision driver − * Jeffrey McDancer as stunt performer − * Tim Mikulecky as stunt performer − * Jermaine Holt as stunt performer --Gunman6 (talk) 21:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Let's explain it simple. We can't copy and paste every information from IMDB and past it until it's confirmed with picture evidence. If you can confirm that those people appear with a picture then they can stay in the main body of the article. --Station7 (talk) 21:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) By the way, if the names of the characters are named in-universe aswell, then they deserve an article. --Station7 (talk) 21:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Couldn't have put it better myself Station7! To say the onus is on us to prove these guys didn't appear in Redemption is ridiculous when you have no evidence that they did. We're not "killing progress", we're keeping the mainspace articles accurate. Possibilities can go on user subpages or talk pages until they're confirmed. :With regards to this specific cast list you've copied and pasted, as I've said elsewhere, Redemption was listed on imdb as simply "24" (check out affan tareen's filmography), and as it's a user generated site, I believe people linked that page as a catch-all "24" page for the whole show not realising it was specifically a page for Redemption. Eg, Trace Cheramie played agent White in Season 4, not Redemption, but that's listed on the Redemption page.--Acer4666 (talk) 10:47, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Then feel free to correct it but don't just rant on how you believe IMDb to always be inaccurate. The remark was merely to state that if someone here delete a list that someone else has taken time to copy, you are killing their progress, when you could've simply given a warning and relocated it as oppose to just delete it with no answer given. That is all, peace.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:08, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::But the list wasn't deleted trivially, but rather to keep the page accurate, as Acer said. As we corroborate the information, we can go easily add those cast members that did appear on the show, but not before. Thief12 (talk) 01:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Standalone episode? I'm ok with this movie being called a standalone episode, but it's not a standalone episode. It features many recurring characters who appear during the show (season 6 and 7). If Jack appeared alone without those recurring characters, then it would be according me a standalone episode. I don't see how this episode is a "standalone episode". Can somebody explain it to me? --Station7 (talk) 14:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :It could've had anyone from any season and it wouldn't make a difference. Point is, it was aired as a special TV event, added an extra hour making it the equivalent of two stand-alone episodes edited together and while it hints at stuff to arrive in the following season, all the main conflict within this episode is contained (saving innocent children, a political cover-up and Jack Bauer somewhat finding peace with himself after many years).--Gunman6 (talk) 19:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Then still, Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am is the only other item that is longer then an hour. Is it then still relevant? User:Acer4666 or User:Blue Rook, how do you think about this? ::I see a standalone episode as the main character and a lot standalone characters (not recurring characters). --Station7 (talk) 21:00, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::24 is a show guilty of breaking many rules and the recurring characters are definitely one of the many exceptions to the rule. Nothing can ever be truly wrapped up because the filmmakers want people to keep watching one way or another. I don't think that Day 9 episode would count either since it was still stated from the get-go that that season would be shorter and that they would jump ahead. Same thing when they ever come out with a two-hour theatrical movie version where it'll be counted as an "episode" or stand-alone property as have all the various prologue shorts.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:46, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::"Standalone" is something of a subjective term. I guess because the story of Jack in Africa with the children is self-contained within this episode, it's considered standalone. The time period it covers doesn't really affect it being standalone--Acer4666 (talk) 00:07, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::My take on it being considered a "standalone" episode is that both 24: Redemption and Season 7 can exist without the other. Although we, as fans, will watch both and see the connection between them, someone foreign to 24 can watch Redemption and follow it through; just like a casual TV viewer could watch S7 without ever watching Redemption and understand everything. Thief12 (talk) 01:27, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks guys for the reaction. --Station7 (talk) 13:35, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Haley Mancini Is Haley Mancini on Redemption? I don't know about this. So, I don't see her character Dana's name on the summary of it and she isn't listed on IMDb. Something's off about this. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:26, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know about her character but she's listed for the telefilm here. --Gunman6 (talk) 21:32, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::She's in the closing credits of the episode as Dana. It's possible her character's lines were deleted or cut from the final episode, but she may make a background appearance somewhere. She's one of the remaining missing character mysteries we still have left! I e-mailed her about it and am waiting for a response--Acer4666 (talk) 21:34, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::This is the interview video of Haley Mancini that was uploaded in 2016, which is seven years after Redemption. Not sure if it will help with anything. BattleshipMan (talk) 15:05, June 17, 2019 (UTC)